Izu Double-Suicide-Decapitation Training
The wind blew through Kasumi’s long white hair, making it dance peacefully. Today Kasumi stood at the training grounds with her student Izu. Looking at him she smiled, “Good Morning Izu! Today we will be learning the Double Suicide Decapitation technique. This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. Leaving them completely unable to move after they're underground. In addition, they can start another attack. This jutsu can be very useful in team fights. Say I put you as attacker… But we make it look like Amaya is the Attacker but really she’s the defense. She will be the diversion while you go underground undetected and pull them under the earth for either one of us on the team to attack and finish” Kasumi told him some tactics, slowly taking the scroll out of her pouch. Throwing it to Izu once he’d open it, it would entail; that it’s a D-rank jutsu, Class: Supplementary and lastly that it’s short-range. There was no seals to this jutsu. Looking out behind her, there was 4 dummies standing in a diamond formation. “I want you to take two of them out. Remember to use techniques, it may get a little hard underground and you must use your strength to punch threw the earth and pull the dummies down into the earth. Keep in mind I made the dummies weigh slightly heavier than you. Simply so we can work on your strength. You may begin” she said simply after explaining. Taking a couple steps back to see a full range of the training grounds. [ ✯ ] The eloquent breeze whipped through Izu's unkempt coffee colored hair wildly as he stood directly ahead of his sensei, Kasumi. At her greeting, Izu would give a quick bow, replying. "Good morning to you too ma'am." as he began to listen carefully to her instruction and explanation, nodding in understanding every few sentences. As Kasumi pointed out the four dummies behind them, arranged in a diamond formation, Izu nodded confidently, continuing to listen contently to the snow-haired woman in front of him. Filled to the peak with energy, the moment Kasumi said begin, Izu sprung into action. He quickly somersaulted backwards, using his muscles in his forearms to exert a backward hand spring. As soon as he landed, he initiated the technique Kasumi had described to him. This technique allows Izu the ability to being to burrow under the ground, using a steady flow of chakra to increase his digging potential. Once underground, Izu begins to stealthily move under the soil, taking deep breaths, inhaling through his nose and exhaling from his mouth, the oxygen being scarce underground, but not unbareable due to the low depth. He had already mentally noted the location of all four dummies, how far away they were from each other, as well as how far away from him. He continued to borrow, focusing his chakra into his hands to continue digging with the best result of advancing underneath in the quickest time. Once underneath the south-most dummy, Izu burst his left hand out from the ground, just enough to grab the base of the dummy, then, by using his chakra as a sort of battery ram to easily penetrate the ground further, Izu pulls the dummy into the earth, leaving only it's wooden face exposed. Not wasting any time, Izu burrowed another few feet through the soil to reach the eastern dummy with his right hand, repeating the same process, using his chakra to penetrate the ground as his hand grasped the base of the dummy firmly, effectively pulling it underground to it's neck. Abit of sweat beading down his forehead, Izu retreated from the same hole he entered, his breathing raspy as he wasn't used to the lack of oxygen, causing him to become abit lightheaded as he kneeled on all fours outside of the hole he had burrowed into. [ ✯ ] Sitting down in a meditating type of position, Kasumi watched her student and watched the way he did things, she took note of everything like always. It wasn’t bad for his first try, however if he stayed down there any longer, he would have suffocated. “Good job, Could be done better. But not bad for your first try. Remember that underground its, hot and with little oxygen. I think you witnessed that, the trick to that is small yet deep breaths. You have to pace your breathing really slow. If you find yourself breathing to quickly you will soon be gasping for air and you will suffocate yourself down there. I’ll let you take a breath or two, then take down the last two dummies. I’m sure you already know how to adjust yourself to be better, just remember to keep concentration and use the breathing technique. You may being in 3 minutes. Here” Kasumi said simply and passed one of her water bottles to Izu. “Regain your strength” she smiled and waited for him to rehabilitate himself. There was two other posts, but they were lost.